User blog:Shadow Byrd/200
200 Q 200. My crush' name is: ' 199. I was born in: ' 198. I am really: ' 197. My cellphone company is: ' 196. My eye color is: ' 195. My shoe size is: ' 194. My ring size is: ' 193. My height is: ' 192. I am allergic to: ' 191. My first car was: ' 190. My first job was: ' 189. Last book I read: ' 188. My bed is: ' 187. My pet: ' 186. Best friend: ' 185. My favorite shampoo is: ' 184. Xbox or ps3: ' 183. Piggy banks are: ' 182. In my pockets: ' 181. On my calendar: ' 180. Marriage is: ' 179. Spongebob can: ' 178. My mom: ' 177. The last three songs I bought were: ' 176. Last YouTube video I watched: ' 175. Number of cousins you have: ' 174. Do you have any siblings? ' 173. Are your parents divorced? ' 172. Are you taller than your mom? ' 171. Do you play an instrument? ' 170. What did you do yesterday? ' in 169. Love at first sight: ' 168. Luck: ' 167. Fate: ' 166. Yourself: ' 165. Aliens: ' 164. Heaven: ' 163. Hell: ' 162. God: ' 161. Horoscopes: ' 160. Soul mates: ' 159. Ghosts: ' 158. Gay marriage: ' 157. War: ' 156. Orbs: ' 155. Magic: ' [ This or That ] 154. Hugs or Kisses: ' 153. Drunk or High: ' 152. Phone or Online: ' 151. Red heads or Black haired: ' 150. Blondes or Brunettes: ' 149. Hot or Cold: ' 148. Summer or Winter: ' 147. Autumn or Spring: ' 146. Chocolate or vanilla: ' 145. Night or Day: ' 144. Oranges or Apples: ' 143. Curly or Straight hair: ' 142. McDonalds or Burger King: ' 141. White Chocolate or Milk Chocolate: ' 140. Mac or PC: ' 139. Flip flops or high heels: ' 138. Ugly and rich OR Sexy and poor: ' 137. Coke or Pepsi: ' 136. Hillary or Obama: ' 135. Buried or cremated: ' 134. Singing or Dancing: ' 133. Coach or Chanel: ' 132. Kat McPhee or Taylor Hicks: ' 131. Small town or Big city: ' 130. Wal-mart or Target: ' 129. Ben Stiller or Adam Sandler: ' 128. Manicure or Pedicure: ' 127. East Coast or West Coast: ' 126. Your Birthday or Christmas: ' 125. Chocolate or Flowers: ' 124. Disney or Six Flags: ' 123. Yankees or Red Sox: ' [ Here's What I Think About ] 122. War: ' 121. George Bush: ' 120. Gay Marriage: ' 119. The presidential election: ' 118. Abortion: ' 117. MySpace: ' 116. Reality TV: 115. Parents: ' 114. Back stabbers: ' 113. eBay: 112. Sex: ' 111. Work: ' 110. My Neighbors: ' 109. Gas Prices: ' 108. Designer Clothes: ' 107. College: ' 106. Sports: ' 105. My family: ' 104. The future: ' [ Last time I ] 103. Hugged someone: ' 102. Last time you ate: ' 101. Saw someone you haven't seen in awhile: ' 100. Cried in front of someone: ' 99. Went to a movie theater: ' 98. Took a vacation: ' 97. Swam in a pool: ' 96. Changed a diaper: ' 95. Got my nails done: ' 94. Went to a wedding: ' 93. Broke a bone: ' 92. Got a piercing: ' 91. Broke the law: ' 90. Texted: ' [ MISC ] 89. Who makes you laugh the most: ' 88. Something I will really miss when I leave home is: ' 87. The last movie I saw: ' 86. The thing that I'm looking forward to the most: ' 85. The thing I'm not looking forward to: 84. People call me: ' 83. The most difficult thing to do is: ' 82. I have gotten a speeding ticket: ' 81. My zodiac sign is: ' 80. The first person I talked to today was: ' 79. First time you had a crush: ' 78. The one person I can't hide things from: ' 77. Last time someone said something you were thinking: ' 76. Right now I am talking to: ' 75. What I am going to do when I grow up: ' 74. I have/will get a job: ' 73. Tomorrow: ' 72. Today: ' 71. Next summer: ' 70. Next weekend: ' 69. I have these pets: ' 68. The worst sound in the world: ' 67. The person that makes me cry the most is: ' 66. People that make you happy: ' 65. Last time I cried: ' 64. My friends are: ' 63. My computer is: ' 62. My school: ' 61. My car: ' 60. I lose all respect for people who: ' 59. The movie I cried at was: ' 58. Your hair color is: ' 57. TV shows you watch: ' 56. Favorite website: ' 55. Dream vacation: ' 54. The worst pain I was ever in was: ' 53. How do you like your steak cooked: ' 52. My room is: ' 51. My favorite celebrity is: ' 50. Where would you like to be: ' 49. Do you want children: ' 48. Ever been in love: ' 47. Who's your best friend: ' 46. More guy friends or girl friends: ' 45. One thing that makes you feel great is: ' 44. One person that you wish you could see right now: ' 43. Do you have a 5 year plan: ' 42. Have you made a list of things to do before you die: ' 41. Have you pre-named your children: ' 40. Last person I got mad at: ' 39. I would like to move to: ' 38. I wish I was a professional: ' [ My Favorites ] 37. Candy: ' 36. Vehicle: ' 35. President: ' 34. State Visited: ' 33. Cellphone Provider: ' 32. Athlete: ' 31. Actor: ' 30. Actress: ' 29. Singer: ' 28. Band: ' 27. Clothing store: ' 26. Grocery store: ' 25. TV show: ' 24. Movie: ' 23. Website: ' 22. Animal: ' 21. Theme park: ' 20. Holiday: ' 19. Sport to watch: ' 18. Sport to play: ' 17. Magazine: ' 16. Book: ' 15. Day of the week: ' 14. Beach: ' 13. Concert attended: ' 12. Thing to cook: ' 11. Food: ' 10. Restaurant: ' 9. Radio station: ' 8. Yankee Candle scent: ' 7. Perfume: ' 6. Flower: ' 5. Color: ' 4. Talk show host: ' 3. Comedian: ' 2. Dog breed: ' 1. Did you answer all these truthfully? ''' Category:Blog posts